


Partners in Time

by SiciKoiz



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Bar Talk, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiciKoiz/pseuds/SiciKoiz
Summary: In which Special Agent Ford and Dr. Carr discuss whatever friendship might mean.
Relationships: Wendy Carr/Holden Ford
Kudos: 11





	Partners in Time

“If you need anything, I’m all ears, Holden. I can promise you that.” Wendy pursed her lips, fingers tracing over her chin in calm and pensive fervour. 

The whole notion of having embraced a 6 ft. 9 necrophilic murderer was terrifying in itself, but actually experiencing it must’ve been traumatic, she figured. But panic attacks? It just didn’t seem very, Holden Ford. 

The young agent sighed, tugging his black tie loose and readjusting it to a more congenial approach for the congested bar they happen to be dwelling in. 

“Yeah, I know. That’s what friends are for.” 

“Friends? Is that what we are?” She asks sharply, jaded eyes squinting as Holden took a quick shot of whatever dirt-cheap beer he bought with barely a dollar bill. 

“Well, at least I thought we were.” Holden scowled, regaining poise over the sip of his drink. 

“Oh, I guess we are, then.” Wendy nodded inquisitively, eyes glued at the table, as if placing whatever topic that prompted on her head with deep scrutiny. “We are coworkers. You are my associate. That makes us friends, Holden.” 

“Shrewd deduction, Dr. Carr.” A waiter tended their booth, serving refills of their beer as Holden passingly gestured a ‘thanks’.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-” She paused. “I’m never all that-”

“Gregarious?” He mused, raising an eyebrow.

Wendy grimaced, averting her look away transiently, before settling it back to Holden. “Who would you consider your friends? Other than me.” 

“Bill. Gregg, maybe?” 

“No- Outside work, I mean.” 

Holden looked up, pondering, but to no avail. “I can’t think of one.” 

“How about Debbie?” 

“Left me for some smug, hotshot hipster.” 

“That’s new.” Wendy parted her lips and bit the tip of her index finger, in a wallowed attempt to stop her from snickering.

“I know. It was pathetic. Felt very pathetic too, afterwards.” He carefully placed down a tip for whichever of the waiters were to clean up their table, soon. 

“I’m sure it was. I apologise.” She sighed in relief that he shared the sentiment, the laugh. “This is good isn’t it? Us. Friends and drinking.” 

“But then arguing over eight ripe cunts in work?” 

“Holden!” Wendy’s eyes widen with her teeth gritting in visible, but innocuous vexation.

“That was a joke. I was joking. Because we are friends, you know?” He grinned, hoping to ease the growing tension. 

“Ugh, fine.” 

They longingly stared at each other momentarily, as if spiritually figuring out the ins and outs - the mechanics and technicalities of one another. If any of them reached any form of epiphanies, it was that studying one’s friend is nowhere as easy as studying maniacal serial killers. 

“Wendy, how about a round of bowling?” 

“Oh. I’ve never went bowling.” 

“I’ll teach you. It’s not that hard.” 

“Oh, fine.” Wendy conceded, smirking.


End file.
